There are, of course, many different kinds of cartons and containers for goods or items for sale which perform more than one function. An example of a multiple function carton of this type is that dislosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,938 (Bramhill). The Bramhill patent discloses a dispensing carton for cigarette packages which, in a dispensing mode, is placed in an upright orientation so that cigarette packages can be dispensed through an opening at the bottom end created by removing tear strip at this end. The cigarette packages can also be dispensed from the carton in a more conventional manner by lifting the carton lid when the carton is placed flat.
Other patents in this general field which are of possible interest include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,568,911 (Bebout); 4,11,382 (Taub); 4,733,775 (Fireman); 4,752,029 (Buford); and 5,284,293 (Alpern, et al.).